


Waiting for...

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Magic, Secret Admirer, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls for an earth woman he has never met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her

_Where is she_ , he thought to himself.

It seemed the space was getting lonelier for her as he stared out the window. He phased away his armor as it grew heavy for him. The under armor felt smooth over his skin while he watched the rain hit the window. He was careful not to use as much energy as needed. Time was short but as always, as long as he saw her, it was enough for him until the next time he could return.

"She should have been back by now..."

He could hear the cars in the street and only wonder which one was hers. It really wasn’t hers but nowadays he knew she would use the time by herself to walk in the growing evening. The door rattled as he heard her trying to get in. The door opened with her bracing the door knob to steady herself. He stayed hidden in the shadows, smelling the stale ales on her clothes as she dropped her things carelessly to the floor.

There she was. Delilah Robins.

“Hey, asshole! I’m home and you’re not!”

She giggled as she flung the door shut and securing the locks. She may have not held her liquor in the best way but she was indeed a thing of beauty. The young woman stumbled out of her shoes and pants as she slowly made her way towards the bedchambers. Her shoulder banged into the door as she tripped to the bed.

Her deep, brown hair curled from the rain water as it fell to her shoulder. Her hands had yanked away the last of her clothes as she sat on the edge of her bed in only her striped top and her undergarments. There was also the golden charm bracelet that tagged her as claimed in his mind. It was fake but it was a sincere gesture, a gift to her on her birthday as she remembered and she barely took it off.

Most nights, she would enter like this and others she would fall asleep alone in her clothes as she sobbed from the solitude. She moved to the edge of the bed for her phone that slipped to the floor and flinched as the illuminant screen blinded her vision. She sighed out of drunken instinct and rummaged through the bedside drawer.

“ _Sorry hun. Working late again. Take your meds._ And the asshole really is doing work at that.”

She stopped in front of the body length mirror Loki was leaned against as she lifted her shirt and lowered her undergarments a bit. She pried the end of a needle with her teeth, closing her eyes and biting her lips as she injected herself and pressed down at the top. She pulled the needle out and covered the tip with the bit of plastic as she tossed it in the nearest bin.

Every night he was there, he watched her take the same medication, unsure of why a healthy woman like her would need it until he found out. She was not married to her male but she was ready for a child. He agreed to help but she still wasn’t responding.

The young woman ignored the bit of blood on her bottom as she rolled onto her bed and shut off her light. He normally waited until the russle of her charm bracelet was silenced and he could safely emerge from the shadows. Loki wanted to touch her to make himself known but he couldn’t. If he made the slightest bit of contact with her, the spell would wear off and he would return to Asgard again alone. He spent the next hour in his thoughts as he watched her sleep. He was about to properly leave when she turned to her back and turned her sleeping face to him.

“Loki…”

He stopped in confusion as he looked to the bed. How could something like this be? He was always so careful in his movements. He never spoke a word unless it was to tell her good bye. There was no way that she…

“Loki,” she moaned clearly.

Her breath picked up as he slowly crept to the bed. Her body turned to him as she was unknowingly calling out to him. She opened her legs a fraction as she arched her back. Loki licked his lips at the scent of her as he knelt to her writhing body. He wanted very badly to claim her, give her what she was begging him for.

He cursed to himself as he slowly crawled onto the bed overtop of her. She was like an angel. A wanton, writhing angel that needed release. At that moment, he was willing to break the link to properly sate her as she deserved. He willed away all of his clothes with the exception of his trousers and he could feel the pain of not properly sating himself as he was staining against the seams.

Loki arched his head down to her and kissed her neck as a delicious moan escaped her. His tongue traveled from her jaw to her ear as he softly chuckled.

“Hello, Delilah,” he whispered into her ear.

“Loki…”

Her hands shot up to clench at his arms as the charms rained beautifully against him. He placed one tender kiss after the next on her skin as he moved down her body. He kissed the peaks of her breasts that formed in the chilled room. He pursed his lips around one after the other through the stripes as she cradled his head wanting more. He was nearly in a frenzy as he moved lower to her legs.

The aroma was overly pleasing to him as he left a kiss to her thigh. He forced himself to stop as he looked up to his Delilah. This was wrong and he knew better. He had to know before he lost all control. Loki closed his eyes and entered her mind as he was filled with light. He looked around to the soft setting that was Delilah’s mind as he stared down to her.

Delilah opened her eyes and smiled to Loki as she cupped the side of his face. There was no drunken sadness in her voice, her face was filled with nothing but joy.

“It’s you!”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t here.”

He tried to pull away but she pulled him down slowly as she arched her head up and kissed his lips.

“Don’t go. Stay with me.”

Loki saw the charm bracelet absent from her wrist. He lowered himself to her skin and took in her scent.

“I can’t. I have already overstepped my boundaries as it is.”

“You’re in the apartment, aren’t you?”

“I will leave. Please forgive me.”

“No! I’ve been waiting for you and you don't have to stop either."

"You do know I am in your chambers."

"You do know you're in between my open legs."

A wolfish grin crossed his face as he licked his lips one last time.

"When was the last time you were properly touched, my sweet little minx?"

"Months," she blushed.

The sight of her biting her lips embarrassingly was enough to harden his cock to its full potential. His eyes opened at once. His tongue darted out and took in the lingering juices on her skins through her cloth. She gasped in surprise as the worry in him disappeared. He pulled the wet fabric of the undergarment aside and wasted no time lapping at her wetness.

His strength held her open thighs to the mattress as her hips bucked. Loki wanted her awake and only a playful way. He slid his fingers into her, searching for the soft patch of skin. Delilah writhed as he kissed her jewel, pursing it between his lips.

She woke at the jump of her body as she was reminded of the extra heat between her legs. Her breath caught as the man between her legs had her panties pulled to the side and licked at her cunt. His lips clamped down on the skin at the top of her mound. The tips of his fingers spread her lips further as his eyes met hers, the emerald green over the sides of his face that turned into a wide grin.

Delilah gave in as her head fell back to the pillows as she moaned his name. His name and the one of her man’s. Loki flicked his tongue away as her back arched from the bed. She grabbed on to his black hair with the charms rattling his brain as he drank from her like a spring. He licked his lips clean as he moved back up the bed over her heaving body.

There was a bit of disbelief in her hooded eyes as she reached up to touch his face. The warmth of her palm sent a surreal chill to his spine.

"Yes, I am here."

She smiled, pulling him into a kiss as he allowed her hands to roam his body. Her fingertips were fire on his skin as he devoured her lips. He worked her straps down slowly. She stopped, pulling away as she stared to his chest in shock. His body was nearly transparent as he cursed to himself. The spell he had casted on himself was wearing off and it was the price for touching her. Loki looked to her eyes as they lined with tears.

"I knew it was too good to be true."

Delilah fled from the bed and stumbled out of his reach as he saw more of himself disappear. She slammed the door of her bathroom, letting her sobs echo from the walls. He leapt from the bed and tried to knock but his hand only went through the wood.

"Delilah! I'm sorry. I will be back. I swear, you have my word."

He turned to her desk as he found her mailing papers. He memorized her chamber location to the letter as he was pulled back to the consciousness in his body, waiting in the private study on Asgard. He gasped as he found paper and a quill, writing the words to remember fully. He looked to the paper as the words were burned in his mind.

He collapsed in his chair as his erection painfully pulsed. He gripped himself, pulling his cock from his trousers. He gripped himself, seeing her half naked body writhe as she moaned his name. Loki barely make it a minute as his seed spilled over his hand and onto the floor. His knuckles were white as they clutched the bench underneath him. He caught his breath as he pried himself away from the chair and laid in bed as his travels made him worry.

"Tomorrow, my love."

The first thing he saw wasn't her smile or her eyes. It was the golden charm bracelet the hung from her wrist. She thought him as a dream and would go into the arms of her absent male.

"Tomorrow," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

 


	2. You

 

Loki woke the next morning, unseen from the eyes of the servants. He didn't want to involve anyone until he found her first. He was already giving Frigga a reason to worry about him and he didn’t want to anger Odin with permission to use the Bifrost with such a personal request. Loki had also taken it upon himself to shield his actions from Heimdall as well as he used one of his portals to venture to Midgard.

When he finally arrived on Midgard, he walked and searched for days until he stood outside her door. His clothes had long since changed to a suit and overcoat to blend in with her people. It was a simple wooden door with a golden knocker. He stood for what he felt was hours in front of the door until she was absolutely ready. He took a steady breath and tried to not let his nerves break down the door as he knocked.

Moments passed by as he waited. The door opened as a man almost his height answered.

"Yes?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer before he saw another woman that wasn't Delilah. She was a tiny little thing with straw colored hair. On her wrist was a golden bracelet identical to Delilah's, charm for charm.

"Where is she," he asked keeping his eyes to the bracelet.

"She left days ago. She made it clear she didn't want to stay."

"She believed you to be an honest man."

He pushed his way into the apartment and snatched the gold from the woman's wrist as the chain snapped at the closure.

"This belonged to her."

"That's not yours!"

He reached forward as the man tried taking the bracelet. Loki only pushed him back with the palm of his hand as the man crashed to the floor. The woman fled to another room as she screamed.

"She no longer belongs to you either..."

He turned on his heel as he straightened his suit. His feet sank into the pavement as he clenched the bracelet in his hand. It was faint with a disgusting perfume the man's new lover was wearing but Loki could still smell Delilah in the chains as he pulled a vial from his pocket. He poured the contents onto the charms as a small haze seeped from the jewelry. Loki focused his energy as he whispered into his palm.

" _Delilah..._ "

The haze glowed brightly as it moved down the paved street. He flowed as closely as he could as the evening quickly turned to night. He arrived at a building with several doors with dull numbers hanging from the wood. The haze stopped at a door with "13" in faded gold numbers.

"Please be here," he whispered.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. His fist pounded against the door until he caught his breath, not realizing he was gasping for breath. Loki knew he had done the spell correctly but decided to unlock the door and let himself in.

The small space made him smile as walked around. There was a small bed with a small sack and a kitchened area. He knelt to the sack as his fingers found the striped shirt she wore the last time he had seen her, writhing underneath him. He brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled her scent deeply as the balcony opened.

His woman showed great aggravation as she smoked something thin wrecking of strange herbs.

"No, asshole. I never cheated on you. I was faithful, unlike you. It’s none of your damn business who he was. How about this, tell me who on your end of the call or fuck off."

She refused to wait for an answer as she flung the phone to the wall with all her might, making it shatter to pieces. She was too emotionally submerged in her tears to see Loki moving in the shadows behind her as she slammed the doors. Loki heard her sobs mix with the falling water.

"Loki, where are you?"

"I am here," he said as his head hit the side of the wall.

The door flew open moments later as Delilah ran out dripping with a towel around her body. Water flung from her hair as she turned at the sight of her bags.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Darling.”

She spun around, her deep brown eyes staring into his soul as he straightened himself up. Her mouth dropped to answer until he heard her voice break. Her hand reached up, caressing the side of his face as he, in turn, kissed her palm.

She took a step back and slapped Loki across the face. He hit the wall behind him as he tried to compose himself.

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know if you were real or not.”

“I am here now, so…”

She struck him with a closed fist as his whole body turned.

“Where the hell did you go?! Do you know how long I’ve been calling out your name?”

She grabbed at her towel tighter as a tear fell down her face. Loki wrapped his arms around her as she tried to move away.

“I am here, Delilah. I swear I am never going to leave you again. You have my word.”

“Yeah, word’s for shit,” she hissed.

Delilah stopped squirming as she slowly molded to him. She was finally in his arms as he took her in. He turned his nose into her hair and sighed as his erection strained in his trousers. He could touch her, hold her tightly, and have her if he wanted. He lifted her chin with a single finger and left a true, passionate kiss to her lips. Loki lifted her, laying her gently on the bed as he slowly unwrapped the towel from her.

“…and I am nothing like him, my dear.”

She started to ease under him as the towel was pulled completely from her.

“I know,” she whispered, “You were the only one that gave a damn.”

“And I always will.”

He waved his suit away and pulled the towel from Delilah as she braced herself up.

“Good.”

Delilah placed her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Loki leaned forward until he was hunched over Delilah completely. The taste, the feel of her lips alone was maddening he moaned into each kiss. Delilah stopped for breath as she tried pulling herself away for the briefest second.

“Wait…”

She turned on her stomach as she reached for her bag on the other side of the bed. Loki was at his limit as he eyed the naked canvas that was her back.

“No,” he whispered to himself as he licked his lips.

He grabbed Delilah by her ankle the second she closed her hand around something small. Loki pulled her back across the mattress as she giggled in surprise. She let go of the object as it was pushed under the pillow. Loki flipped her to her back as he buried his face into her neck, sating his hunger for her skin as he moved lower to her breasts.

His tongue traced the tops of her full chest as Delilah bit her lips in anticipation. Loki cupped her breasts as wrapped his lips around a peak, moaning to her actions as she arched herself into Loki. He could smell Delilah’s wetness as she rubbed her thigh together, begging for relief. He answered her beckoned call as he worked his hand between he thighs and teased her core as he found her so wet. He popped off of her nipple with a wolfish grin to his face as he looked down to Delilah.

“I have missed you so much. I was famished without you.”

His fingers traced her core as he spread her wetness up to her slit. She willed her legs apart and jumped as his fingers massaged her clit. Her mouth opened as her gasps filled his ears. His erection was growing painfully as he pressed himself into her thigh. She raked her fingers up and down his arms, pulling him in as she was close to her release.

“Please,” she begged.

“You don’t have to beg, my Dear, though it does sound beautiful when you plead for me.”

Loki grabbed himself enough for his comfort as he slowly traced her cunt, moving his cock up and down. She was unbelievably wet as he guided the tip into her. He looked up meeting her eyes as he pushed forward. Delilah threw her head back as her walls stretched around him. Loki felt her tightness around him as she gasped for breath. He claimed her lips as he thrusted into her, filling her every time. He held himself back a bit with Delilah not being Aesir but he could not get enough of her skin and her delicious curves as he grabbed onto her with purpose.

He’d prayed he wasn’t hurting her in other aspects as his cock was harder than any rock Thor had ever smashed with Mjolnir. She called out his name and not from her body language. She moaned his name, swallowing each of her moans as she began to feel the coil in her stomach start to unwind.

Her voice hit the weak structured walls as she came around his cock. Her nails sank into his shoulders, threatening to pierce his skin as she fought her pleasured cries. The grip of her walls was satisfying for him as he clung to Delilah. Loki sharpened his thrusts and moved his thumb across her clit as a second, more intense wave of bliss washed over her. Loki hissed through his teeth as he began to twitch inside of her. The shifting of the fragile Midgardian bed, the wet, slapping skin and the fight for breath filled the room as Loki hunched over Delilah’s sweating body.

Her beautiful release gave him the pleasured liberation he had craved since the moment he had seen Delilah. He grunted feeling himself as he emptied his seed into her cunt. He took a short moment to catch his breath as he braced his arms to the bed as he looked down to her. Delilah was laboring her breaths. Her skin was flushed and filled with the color she had been missing for so long. She slowly opened her eyes as she looked into Loki’s as he traced the side of her face with his finger.

“You are beautiful,” he whispered as he left a kiss to her lips.

She smiled for a moment as she tried to hide her face, blushing from him. Loki looked back to the pillow as the surface of the small object caught the ceiling light overhead. He pulled a small, flexible square from beneath the pillow and flipped it over in his fingers as he tried to study it. Delilah looked back to Loki as the look on her face turned worrisome.

“Shit,” she swore as she covered her mouth.

“What is this?”

“You… shit. Shit. Fuck!”

“Delilah, tell me please.”

“You were supposed to wear that before we…”

Loki realized then what it was as Delilah’s eyes filled with tears. He dropped the condom and took Delilah into his arms as he tried to comfort her.

“I’m sorry. You told me to wait but I didn’t listen. Please forgive me!”

Delilah began to sob as she clung to Loki.

“No, it’s…”

“Delilah, look at me.”

He took her face into his hands as her tears slipped between his fingers.

“Whatever the outcome after these events, if you wish me to leave, I will. You will never see me again and I will obey any of your wishes. Just say the word.”

Her sobs grew as she shook her head.

“No! I just found you again, please don’t leave me…”

He accepted Delilah’s embrace as he held her close. Her hair was still dripping as he held her head to his chest.

“I will also respect any other consequences for me actions here. I want you to come with me, be mine.”

“What?”

“If you want to stay here, I will gladly leave my life behind to stay with you.”

“You act like you live on the other side of the planet.”

Loki smirked as he waved his hand. He held Delilah as they were enclosed with an enchantment. She watched the dull hotel room she stayed in turn into a grand, beautiful room that expanded in every direction including up. She looked down as the bed grew in size as well.

“Oh my god,” she whispered as she took in the changed scenery.

“I live farther than you can imagine, my dear. All of this will be yours if you will be mine.”

“I thought I already was,” she grinned as she moved closer to Loki.

He smiled, summoning the golden charm bracelet as it laid in his fingers. He waved his hand changing the bracelet into a stunning silver necklace with a small but dazzling emerald hanging down. He chained the necklace to Delilah's neck as he admired her. Loki wrapped his arms around her and lovingly imprisoned Delilah in his strong, trembling arms. She was finally his as she molded to his body, ignoring her things that had appeared at the foot of his bed.

 


	3. Him

 

Three years later

 

The palace was awaiting the return of the warriors for battle. It had been weeks, almost months at best since King Odin and his army to return back to Asgard. Word had come back that within days they would return victorious from the recesses of space through the Bifrost. Pillagers were the worse of them, attacking in swarms but the more they fought, the more the 10,000 Asgardian Blades clashed back.

Servants were busy readying for the feast and the celebrations that was to follow when the warriors returned. The queen walked the halls with the princess teaching her simple magic. It had been a few years and she was still getting use to her Aesir powers.

The princess had decided to move from element spells to simple magic when her young daughter chose to copy the same words under her breath, sneezing the nearby curtains of the queen’s chambers on fire as everyone was sent into alarm.

The little princess fled with her doll from sight with the nannies at her heels as the princess’ spells were continued. The princess was more proud than she was frightened as they both searched for the tot.

“Is it wrong to be jealous of her? She is better at this magic than I am.”

“You are still young, my dear and will be for a long while. She is a fast learner as you are and she looks up to you a great deal.”

“She does, doesn’t she? I hope she isn’t too scare about what happened.”

“We can bind her powers a bit, that way she can still learn but safely.”

“Good,” said Delilah as they entered the toddler’s playroom.

“Are you sure she is here,” asked Frigga out loud.

“Well,” she said as she nodded toward the moving, lumpy curtains, “I’m sure she is far away now. She probably ran off to Heimdall and he sent her away.”

“Oh dear,” teased Frigga as she took a seat near the curtains with Delilah, “Now we’ll be all alone. What are we going to tell her father?”

“I don’t know. He should be arriving any minute and he would be just so heartbroken when he finds out that his little princess is missing.”

“No!”

The little toddler’s voice cried from the curtains as she pushed them aside and ran into the arms of her mother. She left the doll on the floor behind her and buried her face into her mother’s dress.

“I’m here! I’m here!”

“I see you very well, Sweetie.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry,” comforted Frigga as she brushed back the child’s midnight unruly curls from her face, “You can still learn magic but I think we should start with something small.”

“Butterflies!”

“You have my word, child. Tomorrow we will make butterflies for your mother and father to see.”

The little princess clapped her hands as she bounced on her mother’s lap in excitement. The nannies appeared, mostly winded as they braced the door.

“Our apologies, Majesties. She is getting faster.”

“Sorry.”

“Not to worry, little highness. You keep us young and we enjoy playing with you. Shall we play a game now?”

The child’s lit up, disappearing as she and Delilah’s head turned to the window. They looked to each other wondering which one would move first. The child was faster as she hopped from her mother’s lap and raced from the room.

“Winnie!”

Delilah chased after her daughter as she ran out of her shoes, down the hall towards the balconies that over looked the royal gardens near the rainbow bridge. Winnie was now old enough to know which of the balconies to wait at when the warriors returned. Delilah slipped a few times as she stepped out of her own shoes and picked up her dress as she chased after her child. Her flowing brown braided hair bounced at her back as she was consumed in laughter.

Through the halls, she could hear the servants in excitement as the Bifrost opened to bring the armies home. Delilah caught up with Winnie in the foyers as the seas of servants parted for them. Delilah ran alongside her as the doors were pushed open ahead of her. Winnie was ready to run down the stairs to the waiting servants near the opening of the palace gates.

“Winnie! Vines!”

Winnie stopped in her tracks at the top of the grand stairs and turned completely around as she raced back to her mother and clung on to the strong garden vines that wrapped around the bars of the balconies.

The Bifrost closed, allowing the unlocking of the gates to the Bridge. The All-Father was the first through the gates, then it was Thor, The Warriors Three with Lady Sif and Loki behind them. Winnie jumped up and down squealing with delight as she saw her father’s golden helmet shining in the sunlight.

“Daddy! Daddy,” she screamed over the thousands of horses that rode off the bridge to the stables.

Winnie held the vines, bouncing as Delilah worked on her daughter’s shoes. She waved her tiny hand through the bars to her father as he dismounted and gave instruction to several warriors while caught pillagers were hauled away in chains. Winnie continued to call for her father as she stomped her feet into the balcony as she looked over her shoulder to her smiling mother.

“It’s daddy, I know. He’s back!”

Delilah looked down to Loki as he pulled of his helmet and smoothed his raven hair back and checked his horse. He and the other warriors cheered in victory as the monsters and terrible men snarled and spat back to them. Fists were raised in the air as Odin lifted Gungnir high above in head in another victory.

“Yay,” shouted Winnie as she raised her own fist, “Yay, daddy!”

Thor and Sif looked to the balcony, smiling to the toddler as Thor placed his hand on Loki’s armored shoulder.

“Brother, I believe you are being summoned.”

Loki turned and looked up to the far balcony as he waved to the two women waiting for him.

“Hello, my princesses,” he shouted with a proud gleam to his face.

“Go to them,” insisted Sif, “We can finish here.”

Loki smiled as he climbed the arch below below and reached for his daughter’s hand as she tried to touch him.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“Winnie, my angel. Hello!”

Loki tossed a secret wink to Delilah as she laughed.

“Winnie, say I love you to daddy.”

Winnie was too excited as she got to her feet and headed for the door as she called over her shoulder.

“Bye.”

Delilah looked down as Loki landed safely on his feet and ran into the main entrance of the palace. Winnie was already to the door as she tried to wait for her mother who was caught in the curtains.

“Go! Go get daddy!”

Winnie set off, fighting the door knob as she pulled the heavy door open. The creaking door slowly revealed Loki already in his underarmor as he crouched down to the floor, growling playfully to Winnie as he pulled her into his arms. She giggled as he left kisses to her brow. He stopped and smelled her dress.

“How was your day? You, little one, smell like ash,” he stated as Winnie wiggled to her feet.

“Someone accidently learned a fire summoning spell with mommy. Frigga is going to bind her a bit until she’s older.”

“Magic so young. Mother always knows best.”

Winnie reached for the door and slowly pulled it closed.

“Okay, bye,” she teased to Winnie.

“Bye, bye.”

Both Delilah and Loki were thrown into a laughing fit as Winnie closed the door between the two. Delilah opened the door as Loki scooped Winnie into his arm and led his wife away with the other. In no time, Winnie was overcome with exhaustion as Loki put her down for her nap.

“You must be tired as well,” insisted Delilah as she led Loki to their bedchambers.

He playfully groaned a bit as he held her by the waist. She could tell he was a little weary from fighting. She pushed open the door and was twirled around as Loki pressed her up against the door to make the wood slam shut. Delilah gasped and stared in the hungry eyes of her prince as he licked his lips and collected the bottom of her gown.

“Tired, no, my dear. The whole battle, all I could stand to think about was laying you bare in one of the silken grass fields and listening to your beautiful moans as I filled you.”

Delilah moaned as she pressed her legs together. She felt goosebumps on her legs as she was greeted with the cool room and Loki’s fingertips to her thighs. Loki pulled down the neckline of her dress as she pulled the material below her breasts.

“That’s sounds like something for us to do the next time we visit the East Winds.”

He smiled, tracing his fingers up and down her slit, already finding her wet as he snarled. He pushed his hand between her legs, gathering what wetness he could as he massaged her clit. Delilah’s head tilted back to the door as Loki dragged his tongue up the exposed vein in her neck.

“The taste of you alone is something that I have missed but I am sure that the rest of your beautiful anatomy will surface, my wanton princess.”

Delilah responded with a louder moan as he moved his fingers back to her cunt and curled them inside of her. She slid down the walls on his hand as she grabbed ahold of Loki. He buried his face into her neck as he pulled her hair back to turn her head up. Loki pressed hot, fevered kisses to the nape of her neck, lowering himself as he kissed the top of her chest. He dragged his tongue down to her petrified nipple, pulling her to his mouth as she cradled his head.

Delilah waved her hand, removing Loki’s armor as he pulled his hand away, looking up to his beautiful wife. He kept his gaze to her as he popped of her breast, licking his lips as he brought his fingers from between Delilah’s legs to his mouth as he sucked them clean one by one. Delilah braced the wall behind her as Loki backed up to the bed, pumping his cock on his hand. She bit her lips as she stood half naked in her gown as Loki beckoned her forward.

She pried herself from the wall and did her best to play her part as she slowly stalked him. More than anything, she wanted to pounce him and ride his cock until he swore under his breath. She pushed the sleeves of the gown off of her arms and let the fabric fall to the floor as Loki smirked.

“Care to settle yourself upon your throne,” he teased as his cock hardened more for her.

Delilah answered with a smile as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder, giving Loki a good look at her naked body as she giggled.

“I can’t very well sit on my throne when _yours_ in so unattended,” she whispered as she crouched between his legs.

She took the cock from his head, giving him a single lick as he hissed through his teeth. Loki braced their bed looking down to her as her tongue teased him mercilessly. She opened her mouth to take in most of him as his head fell back to the sheets. He missed the feel of the bed, the feel of her as she molded next to him. He moaned, nearly pleading after a mere few months of being apart from her. He watched as she hollowed his cheeks and took more of him. His chest heaved as he pulled her away and led her up from the floor.

“What I need,” he stated as he turned her, “is something of a warmer solution, my dear.”

Delilah hid her wicked smile beautifully as she spread her legs over Loki with him bracing her hips, waiting patiently as he guided his cock to her cunt. Delilah lowered herself slowly, enjoying the fill as Loki’s fingers formed to her skin. She fully seated on Loki’s lap as they both moaned.

Loki rocked his hips and pulled Delilah to his chest.

“I have missed you greatly, my dear. It is really you that Asgard should be thanking for a swift victory.”

Delilah braced the bed behind her, placing a hand beside Loki. He snaked his arm around her, pressing it to her clit as she jumped from the sensation. Loki held onto her, feeling her walls clench around him as he thrusted into her. Delilah arched her back more to Loki as her legs were spread completely apart. He worked his hips up into her, burying his face into her neck as he turned her into the mattress.

He laced his fingers into her hair and tugged her back so that his lips barely touched her ear.

“If it wasn’t for the longing of being in you again like this, my princess, we would have been gone longer.”

Delilah pushed herself to her hands, arching herself as Loki felt himself so close. He pressed his fingers harder to her clit, making her whine as she threw her head back to keep her from hiding her curses.

“Come for me, wench,” he hissed into her ear, fucking her harder.

Delilah panted for breath as the coil in her stomach released. Her back arched up into Loki, bringing a sinister grin to his face as she tightened around him. His hips were unstoppable as was Delilah as a second orgasm overcame her. Loki came, hunching himself over her as he sank his teeth into her shoulder.

He stopped, what seemed like minutes later as he pulled his cock out of her and settled them to the bed. They were both out of breath and sweating as they dismissed the idea of bedsheets.

“I have missed you more, Loki.”

“I know,” he chuckled as he turned his head into the pillows, “There are sturdier pillows to use, my dear. Tonight, I want to see how much you miss me when I am not here.”

Delilah bit her lip as Loki pulled her close, grinding his fresh erection into her thigh as he blissfully claimed her lips.


End file.
